


What Were the Chances

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [11]
Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma Dinkley is not the person she used to be. // Coda of sorts to "Strangers in the Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were the Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joans23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strangers in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358301) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



She's changed since the first time they met. She's made the switch to contacts, chopped her hair short, discovered form-fitting clothing. Velma Dinkley is not the person she used to be, and considering the fact that Dean's currently got her in nothing but a lacey bra and tiny black panties, he's not really going to complain.

He strokes a thumb across the pale expanse of skin on her upper thigh, and she squirms under him. He grins, nuzzling his face just below her breasts. "Would you--" she gasps, "--get on with it?"

He stops - of course - and looks up at her. "Have you always been this pushy, or is that a new development, too?"

Velma rolls her eyes and shoves his head back down. He chuckles and focuses his attention on the little black contraption hiding her breasts. He smiles when he realizes the clasp is in the front. "You really are my kind of girl, you know," he murmurs just before biting down on the snap. He can feel it crunch between his teeth, and he knows he's broken it when he nearly chokes on a piece of plastic. Whoops.

He spits the piece out and she glares at him. "That was my favorite bra, you moron," she mutters.

"I'll make it up to you," he answers, sliding both sides of the fabric away so he can palm her breasts. She arches into his touch, hissing a little when he tongues one nipple and then the other.

"See that you do," she huffs.

Dean moves one hand back to her thigh, barely touching the smooth skin, only to slide his fingers beneath the black lace. She bucks a little when he brushes a finger against her clit, and nearly busts his nose with her forehead when he shoves his fingers into her heat. She's close to the edge when he pulls away - he knows, because she growls at him in frustration - and he shoves her panties down to finish the job.

She comes - loudly, he notes with a little amusement - with just a few flicks of his tongue against her clit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Strangers in the Night" by Frank Sinatra.


End file.
